


Blue and Gold

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven and the Doctor plan a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "cobalt"

“I have reserved the holodeck for nineteen-hundred-hours,” said Seven, when the Doctor had looked up to greet her. “I would be pleased if you would wear this apparel at that time.”

He took the isolinear chip she handed him, smiling. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Seven smiled back. “As am I.”

At exactly nineteen-fifty-five hours, he transferred himself to the holodeck, wearing the simple black pants and cobalt blue shirt Seven had programmed.

It was Sandrine’s, lit only by candles that flickered golden over Seven as she entered, in a matching cobalt gown.

“Shall we dance?” she asked.

He grinned.

THE END


End file.
